yourfavoritemartianfandomcom-20200214-history
High Voltage
High Voltage was the last YFM cover. Lyrics I’ve been diggin into crates ever since I was livin in space Before the ratrace, before monkeys had human traits I mastered numerology and bigbang theology Performed lobotomies with telekinetic psychology Invented the mic so I could start blessin it Chincheckin kids to make my point like an impressionist Many men have tried to shake us But I twist mic cords in double helixes and show them what I’m made of I buckle knees like leg braces Cast the spell of instrumental-ness and all of you emcees who hate us So you can try on, Leave you without a shoulder to cry on From now to infinity let icons be bygones I fire bomb ghostly notes haunt this I tried threats but moved on to a promise I stomp shit with or without an accomplice And run the gauntlet with whoever that wants this High Voltage The unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide Akira, I put a kink in the backbones of clones with microphones Never satisfy my rhyme jones Sprayin bright day over what you might say My Blood type's Krylon Technicolor type A On highways ride with road rage Cages of wind and cages of tin that bounce all around Surround sound Devouring the scene Subliminal gangrene paintings Over while the same thing Sing song karaoke copy bullshit Break bones verbally with sticks and stone tactics Fourth dimension, combat convention Write rhymes at ease while the track stands at attention Meant to put you away with the pencil Pistol, official, 16 line a rhyme missile While you risk your all, I pick out all your flaws Spin rah, blah blah blah You can say you saw High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide And like the rock and rap You know what i mean People act like you know Wow that’s a new invention That shits brand new We're constantly evolving It is constantly changing Sometimes... There's a lot of change Everybody's always up with labels There ain’t no label for this shit They're always gonna try to put a label on it Try to create something So they can water it down Sometimes I feel like a prophet Misunderstood Under the gun like a new disease Sometimes I feel like a prophet Misunderstood Under the gun like a new disease High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide High Voltage The Unforgettable sound High Voltage Bringing you up and taking you down High Voltage Coming at you from every side High Voltage Making the rhythm and rhyme collide You know what I mean, you can put a label on a lifestyle Category:Songs Category:Song Covers